


Drabbles from the Merry Month of Masturbation 2011

by dustandroses



Category: NCIS, Oz - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character of Color, Consensual Violence, D/s, Drabble, Exhibitionism, M/M, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stash of Drabbles, 100, 200 or 300 words each, all on the theme of Masturbation.  It's a smaller collection than last year, since I wrote mostly longer stories this time around.  But I have a handful to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles from the Merry Month of Masturbation 2011

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/gifts), [Paian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/gifts).



> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Days 23, 24, 26, 30, 31.
> 
> Betaed by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
>  _Simplicity_ was written for Sid, who asked for: Minimalist hand-only (plus lube if needed) - in contrast to - toys/props/porn required.
> 
>  _The Rules_ was written for Paian, who asked for: Oz, Beecher/Keller, running commentary while masturbating.

 

 **Too Late for Regrets** \- Oz, 100 words, Vern Schillinger, past Schillinger/Beecher, Day 23

  
He missed Bitcher. He needed someone to fetch and carry, tell the nurses he needed more pain meds. He hated the meds, but they were the only thing that worked for the itch inside his eye. He’d heard the meds would make his cock wilt, but he was horny enough to take his cock in his own hand, despite the fact that the rise in blood pressure made his head pound. Beecher had a soft mouth, and could suck him off as sweet as a baby at a tit. He missed Beecher. And wasn’t that a sad state of affairs?

 

 

 **Backfire** \- NCIS, 200 words, Gibbs, Gibbs/Tony Preslash, Day 24

One thing Gibbs has learned over the years is that Tony responds well to touch. Not too much. If he’s too lavish with his touch, Tony comes to expect it, and it loses value. A well-placed hand on his arm, or a pat on the shoulder are excellent ways to bring Tony back into focus when he starts to stray from his task, or is discouraged by failure.

Today Gibbs went too far, and found himself in a strangely disordered state of mind that he’s unfamiliar with. This time, Tony wasn’t the only one that reacted to Gibbs’ touch. Trying to stop the nervous twitching of Tony’s leg, Gibbs reached out and found himself squeezing a handful of firm thigh, earning a startled gasp from Tony, who quickly excused himself to the bathroom, coming back calmer and much more composed than when he left.

The sense memory of Tony’s thigh tingles across his fingertips and Gibbs can’t stop imagining what Tony must have been doing in the bathroom. He wipes his sweaty palm off on the leg of his pants, shifting in his suddenly uncomfortable seat. Maybe it’s time for Gibbs to take a bathroom break of his own.

 

  
 **Late to the Party** \- Oz, 200 words, Miguel Alvarez/Chris Keller, Day 26

“You’re late.”

The softly murmured words sent a chill up Miguel’s spine, but he didn’t make excuses. Keller didn’t listen to excuses.

“I’m sorry.”

“Not good enough!” Keller pushed him face first into the door, his voice deceptively calm in Miguel’s ear. “I had great plans for today. I was going to suck your cock so hard you couldn’t see straight, then I was going to finger fuck you until you were begging for my cock.”

Keller reached around and squeezed Miguel’s cock hard enough to make him gasp in pain and push himself into that punishing grip. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Alvarez? Me fucking your tight ass until you screamed for mercy?”

Miguel gasped for air, his head spinning. “Yes, please. I want that.”

“What do you want?” His voice was harsh in Miguel’s ear. “Tell me.”

“Fuck me. Please!”

Suddenly the pressure was gone, and Miguel slumped to the floor, his legs unable to hold him up. His cock ached from Keller’s tight grip, and he palmed it as he turned around, back to the door.

“Too late.” Keller smirked, taking out his cock and starting to jerk off. “All you get to do today is watch.”

 

 

 **Simplicity** \- Stargate SG-1, 100 words, Jack O'Neill, Jack/Daniel implied, Day 30.

Daniel had a thing for toys. Nothing wrong with that – Jack was always happy to play test subject for Daniel’s experiments. He was rarely disappointed, even if the toy turned out to be a bust. But sometimes, it was nice to go with the classics: a bottle of lube, a hand towel and a good imagination. And boy, did Jack have a good imagination. He closed his eyes and he was promising the local muckety-muck that he’d gladly participate in their fertility ceremony.

“What? I need to come all over Daniel, and rub it into his skin? Well, if you insist.”

 

  
 **The Rules** \- Oz, 300 words, Chris Keller, Chris/Toby, Day 31.

Don’t worry, Toby. Nobody cares what we’re doing. They’re all doing the same thing, anyway. What the hell else is there to do in lockdown? That’s more like it. I like it when you smile at me like that. It turns me on. Yeah, yeah, I know…everything turns me on. _You_ turn me on. You’re so fucking perfect.

Ah ah! You know the rules. No talking. That’s right. Pinch your nipples, yeah, you like that don’t you? You look so good right now, Toby. Your face is all flushed, and you’re breathing so hard. Your eyes are so hungry for me; I love the way you stare at me, the way your eyes follow me all the time. It makes me feel special. And horny. Real horny.

Spread your legs for me. Let me see your cock. Oh yeah, I like that. You’re so hard for me, Toby. I love how hard I can make you, from all the way across the pod. I don’t even have to touch you, and your cock is jumping and twitching and ready to blow. If you could talk you’d be begging me to let you touch your cock, wouldn’t you?

No, not yet. Yeah, I know, I get to touch mine, but they’re my rules. You’ll get your chance later. Oh, I like it when you lick your lips like that. Do it again. Mmmm. Reminds me of how your lips feel on my cock.

Oh, Jesus, Toby. I’m gonna cream, just from thinking about your mouth on my cock, licking me, sucking me, making me come. Oh, shit yeah. Fuck!

God damn, that was hot. Get over here, Toby and lick my jizz off my stomach. If you do a good job, I might let you come.

 


End file.
